


By Your Side

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Battle, Battlefield, M/M, Promo for Season 2 Episode 20, Shadowhunters 02x20, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, powercouple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:battle!malec~Set in the promo for s02e20.





	By Your Side

They were surrounded. It was only couple of minutes after they split up with Jace, Izzy and Clary, trying to delay the approaching wave of demons, save them some time. They were still in the middle of a previously busy street,  but there was nowhere to run. 

It was surprising what a good team they made. Even without too many words they managed to move and ward off attacks, not standing in each other’s way. They fought side by side, dancing on the battlefield, killing demons one by one.  

Alec has already discarded his bow and arrows, the angel blade lightening up in his hands. Stepping forward, he let years of training lead him and moved swiftly, trusting Magnus to watch his back. He could see colors bursting around him, sparks burning through rows of enemies. But strangely, he also  _felt_ Magnus’ magic. It wasn’t like a parabatai bond, more of a warm and tingly feeling he got every time Magnus’ checked his body for injuries. As if even during a fierce battle Magnus held a protective hand around Alec, making sure he was okay. 

“There’s too many of them!” Alec called out, backing away until their shoulders bumped, Magnus’ back against his own. Despite his words he wasn’t scared. A part of the training he went through was keeping his calm in the craziest of situations, thinking three steps ahead. 

“I have a plan!” Magnus shouted back at him, sending a magic fireball that burned several demons at once. “I just need some time!”  

Alec nodded, even though Magnus probably couldn’t see it. He reached behind him, finding Magnus’ hand and taking it into his own. He let the feeling wash over him for just a second, tiny shocks of electricity making shivers run down his spine as he squeezed his fingers. 

It was a kind of silent conversation between them that lasted even as Alec moved away a back into the rapid rhythm of the battle. It was an unspoken, wordless _I love you_  that hung in the air.  

Magnus has already created some kind of a shield around him that kept the demons out but also disabled him from sending his own attacks. His hands were still moving as well as his lips, murmuring in a language Alec had no chance of understanding. 

He had to fight for the both of them, avoiding claws and burning spurts of demonic blood. It was a close call for a few times. A sickening malformed arm sliding against his jacket, tearing away the fabric, or a couple pairs of abysmal eyes just a few inches from his face.  

It wasn’t long, though, until Magnus’ magic called him back, an urgency pulling at something deep inside of him. Without a word Magnus stepped in front of him, quickly raising a dome-shaped ward around as many demons as he could. There was a second of silence when he extended his hand towards Alec, not breaking his gaze from the hordes before them. Alec didn’t hesitate, connecting their hands once again, Magnus’ magic instantly filling his whole being to the brim. For a moment he felt overwhelmed and dizzy, wrapping his free hand around Magnus waist just like the first time he took Alec’s strength.   
Magnus’ arm was reaching out and up to the sky, an immense flow of magic shaking the very ground they stood on. Demons were falling down in tens, their bodies disappearing in thin air. It seemed like forever until the last one of them evaporated. 

The blueish stream stopped and Magnus lowered his hand, his body collapsing against Alec’s chest, breathing hard. His head was propped on Alec’s shoulder, their eyes meeting for the first time. There was a strange look in them, Alec thought. But also a small smile playing on Magnus’ lips. 

As if continuing their silent conversation, Alec could almost hear Magnus say those words.

_I love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I personaly don’t think this is how their reconciliation will or should go but it was a lot of fun to write! [Promt Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
